


Even Though I Know You Love Me, I Can’t Help It

by bythemoonlight



Series: Sterek One Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight





	Even Though I Know You Love Me, I Can’t Help It

Jealousy courses through Derek's veins as he watches Danny very obviously flirt with Stiles. His boyfriend, Derek might add, while Stiles, seemingly oblivious to the looks and not so subtle touches Danny bestows, goes about his business like nothing is wrong. Gritting his teeth, Derek attempts to ignore the feeling as it bubbles inside of his stomach. Stiles is perfectly capable of clearing up the Danny situation on his own without Derek interfering on his behalf. Plus, showing Danny that he was jealous would just show how insecure he really was. He refused to give Danny or anybody that kind satisfaction. Slamming his locker door shut, the brunet pushed his way through the crowded hallway to his next class which was fortunately with Stiles and lacked the flirtatious monster Danny. Casting one last look at Stiles, he caught a hand going through the dark hair of his lover that just did not belong there. Danny grinned as he twirled a lock of the hair around his piney finger as he continued to talk with Stiles. Any reserve that Derek had left was now gone as he stomped his way over to the pair.

 

"Der! Good, I was just telling Danny here how I can't wait until we can finally have the summer to actually spend some more time together," Stiles said with a grin. He held out his hand which Derek took far too eager for his own liking. Danny instantly let go of Stiles hair in one swift motion, his smile faltering. "Maybe we could go on a double date. You and Ethan are still together, right?"

 

"We actually broke up a couple weeks back. Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to take a rain check on it," Danny replied, easily regaining his composure. He sent a quick glare towards Derek before shuffling past them.

 

"Too bad, Danny is a really sweet guy," Stiles said. He shifted his books to the other side and leaned in to Derek and leading him along.

 

"Yeah, real sweet of him to keep you company and flirt with you while I wasn't here," Derek mumbled. He almost thought Stiles didn't hear him until a kiss was pressed to his cheek.

 

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Der. You have my heart and I don't want anyone else but you to have it," Stiles whispered. "Don't worry about him. He's not even half as good as you. Let's get to class before you are late. Again." Stiles pushed him inside the door just as the bell rang out. Derek grinned at him on his way back to his assigned seat, a heart a little lighter.

 

 


End file.
